


Hot Toys - A Holiday Horror Story

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, So Wrong It's Right, Suspense, but not really, i don't know what this is, it's embarrassment, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a Hot Toys Loki, mysterious things start happening in your house. Could it possible be the work of the God of Mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Toys - A Holiday Horror Story

“Alright Loki, lets get you freed, shall we,” you say to your brand new Loki Hot Toys figure still in the box.

You have just returned from visiting your parents for Christmas. They gave you a few presents, mostly things you needed but hated spending money on; shampoo, conditioner, lotion, garbage bags. Everything you really want you simply buy yourself, not to mention your parents are starting to say you’re getting to old for presents. But, to your surprise, at the very back of the tree was a present wrapped in dark green paper addressed, ‘From Santa.’ Your parents act just as surprised as you are, claiming they don’t know how that got there.

“We didn’t get that for you,” your father says eyeing the present suspiciously.

“Ugh huh, sure. I’m a little too old for Santa Clause,” you say starting to open the package. Although, you can’t help but notice the writing on the present doesn’t match either of your parent’s handwriting. Halfway through, you pause gasping. You don’t believe what you are seeing. A picture of Loki from The Avengers is starting straight at you.

Why would your parents get this for you, it’s so expensive. How did they know to get this? They knew you liked Loki, but they didn’t know about this figure, nor would they have bothered to find Loki things to get you - not at this age. 

Ripping off the remainder of the paper, you slide the protector cover off staring at Loki through the plastic. You are overjoyed, you can’t remember the last time you were so excited over an unexpected present.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” you yell in excitement, jumping up and hugging your parents. But still, they deny getting you the present. You leave Loki in his box for the remainder of your visit. You don’t want your parents catching you lovingly caressing a piece of molded plastic.

Now, back in your own apartment you free Loki from his cardboard prison. You are grinning from ear to ear looking him over. The detail is amazing; you can see why he is over two hundred dollars. His face looks exactly like Loki’s, even down to the minuscule freckles. Not to mention the costume and the accessories! When your eyes land on his helm, a gasp escapes you. You steady your breath looking at it. It is a beautifully perfect miniature replica, just as you imagine the real one looking.

What’s that in the right corner? His daggers, handcuffs and muzzle! Oh Lord. Tiny pieces of plastic should not make you aroused. You pick up one of his nine hands feeling it between your fingers. It even has the texture of skin! Complete with life lines on his palms.

“That’s a little weird,” you say putting it back and moving on to the second tier of accessories. Taking out the larger of the two scepters; you twirl it in between your fingers. It was so slim and light, you wonder how the real one feels, and how regal Loki would look holding it. Lightly, you touch the tip of it, it was surprisingly sharp. You take out the display stand it came with setting it aside. Finally, in the last tier of accessories you find his green cape. That too you take out setting it aside.

As you take Loki out of the box, you notice a little sticker with some writing on it, “Please read instruction sheet first and follow all construction processes.” You frown; you didn’t see an instruction sheet anywhere. You double check carefully going through all the accessories again.

“Those little shits didn’t give me an instruction sheet! How am I supposed to get your helm on you?” you ask Loki as if it is his fault. Barely in your house for ten minutes and he’s already causing mischief. Gently, you remove Loki from his plastic prison. The leather is cold against your skin and he is heavy in your hands. You run your fingers up his arms, down his chest, past his waist, finally resting on his thighs. You play with his arms and legs, testing his flexibility and range of motion. It’s a very odd feeling holding such a well done replica of Loki in your hands. You would rather be holding the real Loki, but this is a good close second. You remove the plastic protectors from his head, hands and foot. The left one comes off easy enough but the right one is stuck on his ankle.

“Cut it off don’t pull it,” you say to yourself pulling on the plastic. “You’re gonna fuck it up,” you warn yourself. And, good to your word, you pull on the plastic so hard his foot pops out of his socket. “God damnit, son of a bitch!” you yell. “I had one job! I don’t even own him for a day and I fuck him up!” You try popping it back in, but with the toggle now exposed you’re afraid it might snap off if pushed in incorrectly. The last thing you want is a Loki without a right foot. So, you decided to leave it alone and live with a gimpy Loki. 

With Loki now injured and without an instruction sheet, you take that as a sign and decide not to even attempt to put Loki’s helm on or change his hands. You do however, successfully put his cape on him. Putting him on his display stand, you put him on your night stand next to your bed. Lying down, you smile as he looks down at you.

He almost looks protective, you realize. After getting ready for bed, you turn on the TV snuggling under the covers. Turning out the lights, you eyes rest on Loki. As the light of the television plays across Loki’s features, it makes him look even more alive. Squinting your eyes, you can easily imagine Loki smiling or winking at you. That night, you fall into a deep, restful sleep knowing Loki is watching over you.

Over the following days, you notice yourself talking to him saying, ‘good morning,’ ‘good night,’ ‘oh Loki,’ ‘I’m tired,’ and any number of little comments. Loki is always stoic and unresponsive. 

You also notice things in your apartment moved or missing all together. At first you ignore it; your memory isn’t exactly the best as it is. But, as the days pass you notice the little things more and more. The lip balm on your night stand isn’t where it should be, your shoes are lying on their sides, the last two pieces of cheese are gone.

Weird, but all easily explained - that is until more food items start to go missing, and rolls of toilet paper don’t seem to last you as long and the hot water in the shower is used up. You try brushing it off, but something in the back of your mind doesn’t let you. What was that article you had read about earlier in the year? A man living in Japan was having things mysteriously disappear from inside his home, so he set up a hidden camera system. Upon reviewing the film he discovered there was a homeless woman living in the closet in his spare bedroom eating his food and using his facilities while he was at work. 

“I do not have a homeless Japanese bitch livin’ in my apartment,” you say to yourself. 

_Then go check the closet in the room your roommate just moved out of,_ a voice in the back of your head says. 

“Fuck no!” you shout in response to yourself. Although, it would be nice to know if there was an uninvited guest living in your apartment with you.

That night, you set out food on the kitchen table and counter: half a bottle of water, a can of soda, a banana, a pink grapefruit, half a roast beef sandwich, dried mangoes, fruit snacks, potato chips, and chocolate candies. You spend the night awake and half terrified, listening for any sounds in the dark. By three a.m. you are too exhausted to be scared and drift off to sleep. 

The next morning, you lay in bed contemplating if you actually want to check on the food. You know everything will be there as it was; you are alone in the apartment... But what if something is moved or gone? What then? You don’t even want to think about it.

Walking over to the table, your blood runs cold. The bottle of water is gone, as are the dried mangoes. Peeking over to the counter, you do not see the banana. Walking closer, you see the potato chips are crushed and the chocolate candies have been rearranged to form a pattern. Staring at the candies, you let out a scream. Whatever is living in the apartment with you sent you a message - HI

Sprinting back to your bedroom, you grab your cell phone. You are almost out the door when you turn back to get Loki. You aren’t going to leave him alone with some crazy person in your apartment! Once outside, you call your best friend.

“Emma!” you shout into the phone.

“Are you coming to my New Years Eve party tonight?”

“There’s a Japanese bitch livin’ in my spare closet!”

“Excuse me?” she asks calmly.

“You remember that article I showed you about the homeless Japanese women? The exact same thing has been happening in my apartment so I decided to leave some food out last night and this morning the candies said ‘Hi.’ That’s my biggest fear you know, creepy ass people crawling out of closets and televisions and mirrors and shit. I don’t need that shit in my life Emma,” you say in a rush of words.

“It’s Kristen; she still has the keys to the apartment right? It’s her way of getting back at you for kicking her out,” she says matter of factly. You pause at her words, that thought hadn’t even crossed your mind. That does make perfect sense, it sounds exactly like something Kristen would do. 

“Did Kristen tell you this?”

“No.”

“So, you’re just assuming it’s Kristen,” you clarify.

“It’s more likely then a homeless person living in the spare closet.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” you say, now feeling suddenly stupid.

“I am right,” she says, “Go check that closet I’ll stay on the phone with you.”

“What good are you to me on the phone?”

“I’ll call the police for you if you get murdered.”

“Oh haha very funny,” you say rolling your eyes as you hang up on her. Entering your apartment, you hold Loki out in front of your chest. At least you have him to protect you. “Best get this over with,” you say taking a deep breath. Walking down the hallway, you try mentally preparing yourself for finding someone in the closet. Hesitantly, you enter the room. Interestingly, the room appears exactly as Kristen left it.

If it was Kristen doing this wouldn’t she be moving things in this room too? Then again, she knows I have no reason to go in here so why bother, you reason. Taking hold of the closet door, you slide it open wide. You breathe a sigh of relief; there is no one inside, nor any signs of anyone ever being inside. Pulling out your cell phone again, you text Emma.

Still alive. You were right, empty closet. Gonna pass on party. Need a good night’s sleep. Nothing ever happens on New Year’s Eve anyways. Maybe next year! 

You send it off chuckling at yourself. You put Loki back in his place of honor on your night stand. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from mean Kristen,” you say patting him on the head.

***

“I have to go to bed,” you tell Loki shutting off the light. There is half an hour until midnight and the New Year, but you don’t care, you need sleep. Closing your eyes, you start to drift off to sleep when you hear a faint, "Ehehehe." That’s a weird sound you think, not paying it any attention. 

"Ehehehe." 

There it is again, what is that? You know it’s not the sound of your upstairs neighbors having sex; they are out of town for the holiday. But, even if it was, their bed doesn’t sound like that - or that loud. The mysterious sound rings out again, this time much louder. Whatever it was, it must be right next to you. You long to reach out and turn on the lamp next to you, but you don’t dare. 

_As long as I don’t reach over the bed I’m safe, nothing can harm me... So much for Loki protecting me._

"Ehehehe." 

The sound is ever louder now! How is that possible? You gasp in fear, it’s the Japanese bitch! She’s taunting you, teasing you before taking her revenge. 

“I’m sorry I called you a bitch! I’m just really scared okay!?” you shout into the air hoping she doesn’t murder you. You reach for your lamp in a panic; if you are going to die you at least want to see the face of your killer. Looking around frantically, she is nowhere to be seen. You breathe a sigh of relief until you look over at your night stand. 

"Oh hell no! That bitch did not steal my Loki!" 

"Ehehehe." 

There it is again! What is that sound? It’s driving you crazy! Suddenly, you feel the side of your comforter being lightly tugged on. Your eyes wide with fear, you watch as two tiny hands and arms climb on to the top of your bed. You start hyperventilating.

This isn’t possible. And yet, you are watching Loki - your Hot Toys Loki, throw his leg over the side of your bed pulling himself up. 

_What the fuck,_ you think as he stands holding the long scepter, straightening his clothes. How is it alive? Why is it alive? What does it want with you? As if reading your mind, Loki raises his helmed head looking at you.

Pointing his scepter at you accusingly, he says, “Mortal, you almost—” 

Your ear deafening scream cuts him off. Having a living, moving toy Loki is one thing; but, a talking, seemingly intelligent toy Loki? This is too much for you to process. 

“Silence mortal!” Loki demands over your scream. You watch as Loki takes something out of his pocket (where did his outfit get pockets from?) and throws it at you saying something in a language you don’t understand. You try screaming again but are prevented when Loki’s muzzle (now your size) wraps around your mouth. At the same time, Loki again speaks in the same unknown language and four green ribbons appear from the corners of your bed wrapping around your limbs. You struggle against the bonds, but the ribbons have a firm hold on you, spreading you out on your bed. 

You are at the complete mercy of this toy Loki. 

You are officially freaked the fuck out. 

Loki walks along side you stopping at your waist. Bending his knee, Loki steps up onto your stomach.

 _Rude! I’ll teach him to literally walk all over me!_

Sucking your stomach in as far as you can, you flex your muscles, quickly sticking them out as far as you can. You smirk behind the muzzle as Loki flies two inches into the air. You may be half terrified out of your mind, but you can still appreciate hilarity. 

Loki does not look pleased with you.

“Stop that!” he demands, poking your breast bone with the sharp end of his scepter. Despite its tiny size, the point of the scepter hurts. Loki may be a toy, but he is not one to toy with. “You almost broke my right ankle! How am I supposed to conquer Midgard with a broken ankle?” Loki demands to know. 

_Oh my God, he actually thinks he’s the God of Mischief._

“You will be punished for your mistreatment of me. Do you have anything to say before I begin?” he asks removing the muzzle from you. There is plenty you want to say to him. Licking your lips, you chose your words carefully not wanting another poke from his tiny glow stick of destiny.

“I’m sorry about that. That was my fault, I should have been more careful with you. But, it was an accident; there was no malice behind my actions. Please believe me… my King.” A little sucking up can’t hurt.

“Do you also deny there was no malice when you trapped me in this tiny form and proceed to tease me sexually knowing full well I am immobile from sun up until sun down,” he says poking you again.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You were mysteriously under the Christmas tree and I thought you were a toy. I didn’t do shit to you and I didn’t know anything about you coming alive. If I did, do you really think I would have put a pissed off you so close to me while sleeping?” you ask, hoping he believes you.

He looks at you suspiciously before continuing, “I contemplated that, but I thought the placement was further cruelty. Forcing me to watch you undress and pleasure yourself while I could do nothing about my own arousal. Why trap me in this tiny form forcing me to watch but not allowing me to take part.” Your face turns as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

“I - I thought you were a toy, an - an inadament object,” you stutter out.

“Then why moan my name while pleasuring yourself if not to tease me?”

“Because I was thinking about Loki! Proper human sized Loki!” you say annoyed. You can’t believe you are defending your sexual acts to a toy.

“There is a mortal parading around as me? How dare he impersonate the King of Asgard! Once I return to my normal size I shall pay him a visit as well. I am to be respected, not made a mockery out of!” he demands angrily.

Is this the real God of Mischief? How is that even possible? 

“He’s not mocking you!” you say suddenly fearing for Tom’s life. “He does an amazing job portraying you and your struggles. He has gained you millions of new followers.”

“You mean to tell me, you were thinking of another man while moaning my name?” he asks darkly.

“I THOUGT YOU WERE A TOY!” you shout desperately. “And he looks just like you Loki! He really does, it’s eerie.” 

“I AM NOT A TOY!” he yells back sharply. “I am Loki, King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms and I was somehow trapped in this tiny form and sealed into a box before you released me.”

That’s impossible. A toy coming to life is hard enough to believe, but Loki? Like, mythology Loki? You have no idea what to believe. Is he really Loki, a king of another realm; or, a toy who simply thinks he’s Loki? But, if he is a king, just imagine the reward you would get if you helped him out of his plight.

Loki narrows his eyes, “Regardless, you must pay for the weeks of sexual torment you have put me through.” 

Did you really just hear what you think you did? “Wha—what are you going to do to me?” you ask frightened.

“You need not be concerned with that,” Loki says using his scepter to start ripping your shirt open. 

“I think I do! Don’t you dare touch me!” Sexual activates with the real Loki, proper size Loki is one thing, (a very desirable thing) but you are not going to let a toy have its way with you if you can help it. Fighting against your bonds, Loki is standing on your rib cage poking at your now exposed breasts. 

“Stop resisting me!” he demands.

“Or what, you’re going to keep stabbing me with your giant toothpick?”

A wicked smile spreads over Loki's features. “That’s my biggest fear you know, creepy ass people crawling out of closets and televisions and mirrors and shit. I don’t need that shit in my life Emma," he echoes you. 

Suddenly, you hear a noise come from your closet. Craning your neck, you see petite fingers gripping the edge of your closet door slowly sliding it open.

“Loki?” you croak out. Looking back at him, he is busily tearing away at your pants and undergarments. Darting your eyes back to the closet, there is a figure of a small woman on her hands and knees, her face covered with long black hair. You stare in horror at her until static from your television draws your attention. Looking at it, an image of a well appears.

Oh fuck no. You watch as a woman crawls out of the well and falls onto the ground. Looking away from the television, you let out a shriek as the woman from the closet inches closer towards you. Looking back to the TV, the woman, also with long black hair obscuring her face, is standing up against the glass. She reaches out and her hand comes through the television.

“You win! You win! You win!” you yell, still trying to maintain your composure. The woman's head emerges from the television looking straight at you. Looking back at the closet woman, she is halfway to your bed, her arm reaching out for you.

“Loki, make it stop, please,” you beg, looking at your television. Half of her body is out of the television falling onto your floor. “LOKI!” you scream, “Stop! Make it stop! Whatever you want! Whatever you want Loki, just make it stop,” you say as tears start to fall in terror. 

“Do I have your consent?” Loki asks, as the woman from the television stands. 

“Yes! Yes, you have it, just make it stop!” 

Loki smiles at you and with a snap of his fingers, the women are gone. Letting out a sigh of relief, your body starts to relax as you realize what you have just agreed to.

_Whatever he does to me, it can’t be that bad. He’s so tiny._

“Unfortunately, my small stature limits my abilities, but I have been fantasizing about this for some time now, so you should still find it pleasurable,” he says, throwing his scepter down on the bed.

_I do not want to find this pleasurable,_ you think annoyed. Loki, who is standing between your legs drops to his knees. You gasp feeling his small hand pull back your hood while his other fingers brush against your clit. Looking down, Loki is smiling up at you as all five of his small fingers work the nub. It is an interesting sensation, feeling so much friction from so many different points. But, just as you are getting used to the sensation, you feel another one. Loki is grasping your clit in his fist, pumping it slowly, giving you the tiniest of hand jobs. You bite your lower lip to prevent yourself from moaning. You are not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that you are actually enjoying this. 

_What the hell is wrong with me,_ you wonder. As he pumps your clit harder, you can feel your arousal growing. Watching him, he leans his head forward causing his helm to glisten in the light of your lamp.

What is he doing? You do not have to wait long for an answer. Your hips snap up feeling the most delicate of licks on your clit. He licks it harder and a stifled moan escapes you. Your cheeks burn with embarrassment and shame, you can’t believe you’re getting off from a toy. You let out a high pitched moan as he takes your clit into his tiny mouth, sucking on it.

“Oh, oh, Loki,” you moan, pulling against your bonds. As he sucks harder, you can feel your clit throb in his mouth. His tiny teeth rake against your sensitive nub making your cry out in pleasure. It is like nothing you have ever felt before. Your hips buck against him as he alternates between sucking and licking your clit. 

“God, I wish you could fuck me,” you moan, not even caring anymore that he is a toy. As Loki lifts his head, you see his entire face is covered with your arousal. Sticking his face in the crook of his elbow, he cleans his face of you. Returning his hands to your sex, he starts rubbing his palm against your clit. You moan trying to grind against his tiny hand, but your bonds prevent it.

“You want me to fuck you even though you think I am just, _a toy?_ ” 

“Yes,” you whisper, nodding your head. _God, what is wrong with me? I’m begging a toy to fuck me._

“That couldd be arranged,” Loki says grinning up at you continuing to palm your clit hard. Suddenly, you feel your stomach flip singling your nearing release.

Your breath comes in short burst as you desperately buck your hips, “Loki, harder. I’m almost, almost, please.” You are just on the edge of climax when Loki stops. You look down at him with desperate, pleading eyes.

“This is supposed to be revenge for your teasing me, remember?” Loki says as he pulls himself up onto your hips. Smugly, he makes his way up to your chest.

“But you – you said you would fuck me?” you ask nervously, hopefully nibbling at your bottom lip.

Loki climbs up onto your breasts chuckling, “A caress here, a well placed lick there and now you beg for my touch? Are you certain you never wanted this to happen? All those times you were moaning my name, you never once fantasized about this happening? Is that why you showed such resistance towards me? Did you have a secret desire even you did not want to acknowledge?” 

He kneels down, sizing up your nipple, waiting for your answer. He rises and falls as you breathe heavily, blushing profusely at his questions.

“Unfortunately, whatever has trapped me in this form forces me to remain like this. I have attempted countless spells trying to return to my normal height,” he says as his tiny fingers wrap around your nipple pinching it. You gasp in surprise, he is deceptively strong.

“That is … unfortunate,” you struggle to say as his fingers pinch and roll your nipple.

“Indeed,” he says calmly, watching your reactions. “But, I can shrink you down to my current size. And return you to your normal size of course.”

“Oh?…Oh,” you moan, watching Loki attempting to take your nipple into his mouth. As the curls of his hair tickle your skin, you have to bite your lip to keep from giggling; your nipple is too big for his tiny mouth. It reminds you of a girl faced with the task of sucking a cock that’s far too big for her. But, his size does not stop him from conquering your nipple. His tiny pink tongue licks around it bringing it to a stiff peak before delicately assaulting the top of it.

“Fuck, Loki,” you moan, writhing against your bonds, feeling a new surge of arousal. Suddenly, your nipple is in his mouth and he is sucking on it, pulling it into the air. Looking at him, you swear he looks larger than before. “God, I wish you could rub my clit. I would come so hard,” you say, tugging on your bonds. Apparently, you tug so hard your limbs come free. Loki now looks four times his original size, what is going on?

Suddenly, you feel his hard cock brush up against clit and your hips snap up to grind against it. Grabbing the horns of his helm, you pull it off of him letting it fall to the floor. Tangling your fingers in his soft, black hair, you arch your back into him. His weight is crushing you, but you absolutely love it. You clit is throbbing painfully as your arousal flows down your thighs. You cry out feeling his fingers roughly rub against your nub. 

Tears fall from your eyes, “I need to come,” you growl. “I… oh… oh, OH!” your orgasm slams into you hard making you go completely ridged against him. 

You lay there panting, still trying to catch your breath as Loki hovers over you. Never have you had an orgasm overcome you so quickly.

“You really are the God of Mischief aren’t you?” you ask, staring into his eyes. He kisses you passionately as you taste yourself on him. You weakly kiss him back, nipping at his lips. 

“Does it matter?” he asks, kissing you again. His hands caresses your legs as he wraps them around his waist. You gasp against his lips, feeling his cock enter you.

“Say my name,” he commands, thrusting into you.

“Oh, Loki,” you moan, still recovering from your orgasm. You clench around him tightly, eager for another orgasm. 

“Say it like when you touch yourself.”

“Loki!” you moan deeply as he hits your core. You rake your nails down his back tightening your legs around him. “Harder Loki,” you whisper, “Looo…kii.” 

“Are you thinking about me?” he growls, slamming into you and thumbing your nipples.

“Of course,” you moan, bucking your hips to meet his thrusts.

“You are mine now, do you understand? You are never to think of that mortal posing as me again. I am your Loki, I was sent to you. We are meant to be, you are mine now,” he growls into your ear.

“I’m yours Loki, I’m yours. Forever,” you moan as Loki slams into you at a quickly increasing pace. He must be close. “You feel so good my King, I want you to come inside me, fill me with your seed until it’s oozing out of me. You feel amazing my King,” you moan trying to send him over the edge. 

He smiles at you, kissing you roughly, “I love hearing those words from you. I always wondered what you fantasized about when you pleasured yourself.” Your breasts bounce violently as he grabs your hips thrusting into you as hard as he can. 

“My King,” you moan one final time before Loki grunts, coming inside of you. His release triggers another small one of your own, shuddering as the waves of pleasure wash over you for a second time in a matter of minutes. 

He collapses on top of you pulling you into his arms lovingly, “I was sent to you, we were destined to be together. You are mine and I am yours.” 

Rolling over on top of him, you trace the gold inlay of his breastplate. Reaching up, you kiss Loki on the cheek, but he is unresponsive. Looking down, you gasp at the sight beneath you. Loki has returned to his immobile state, leaving you one sixth of your normal size until sundown.


End file.
